heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Umairnadeem
thanks for the cool photos! my computer has a lot of trouble with stuff like that. Also, could you please put some photos on any templates that need them? Again, thanks! -User:Panakalego 01:13, 20 February 2008 (UTC) if you could attach a heroscape photo to the Template:Welcome page and get rid of the flower, that would be great! and remember to sign your name with four tiles on people's talk pages so that people will be able to click on your name and go to your user page. thanks and remember to make some HeroScape articles, the exsisting articles were just cheap fill-ins i made so you can add to those as much as you want! -Panakalego 22:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Adminship i don't think this site needs another Admin. untill we have more users. and the skins and the interface are usually best left alone, i think you'd make a great Admin. its just you need to spend a little more time here, maybe in a month or three... its not because i'm withholding power, its just i didn't plan on this site to have any more then five Admins when it was at its largest. by the way, what did you plan on doing exactly? P.S. i hope your not too mad at me. -Panakalego 15:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Members if you have any friends (or siblings) that play HeroScape you should ask them to join, even if they don't know anything about the storyline because a wiki will usually die without other members. i asked all my friends and some of them said they'd join but i haven't seen them yet. -Panakalego 15:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) banner i like the new header and i like what you did on the Marro and Venoc Vipers pages. but i still want to see your editing on other pages = ) -Panakalego 21:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I need to ask you where you are getting all of your photos, like the armycard ones? -Panakalego 16:19, 24 February 2008 (UTC) i thought so, its just my job to make sure you don't use anything copywrited = ) -Panakalego 16:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) yes, we are allowed to copy from wikipedia, click for the details. also, i don't want to work you to hard or anything, but when you want to, could you replace the Grimnak photo on the Orc page with some orc squad? its not importent, i just thought i'd ask since thats you unoffical job = ) P.S.- do you have any ideas on how to make this wiki a little (or a lot) more inviting? if so, tell me, please! -Panakalego 21:04, 24 February 2008 (UTC) if you really want everything changed then i can make you a temporary Admin(sysop). just tell me when your ready to be one. -Panakalego 00:29, 26 February 2008 (UTC) e-mail i sent you an e-mail about us being partners, please read it = ) -Panakalego 22:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, its done, you are now a sysop (yay). please don't abuse your power. sometime we need to define our areas of work, but that can be done some other time = ) -Panakalego 17:23, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Oops, i ment to switch to one of the new monaco skins, i guess i should go do that right know = ) -Panakalego 15:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Hello? Where are you? i can't make this wiki all by myself (well, actually i could, but i don't want to). did you ask your friend to join yet? -Panakalego 04:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Hello? Are you gone for good? I'm not leaving so if you want to come back, your more then welcome. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Kewl, do you edit any other wikis? And i'm sorry i left like that, i was kinda depressed about nothing happening here. But thanks to the urging of another editer, i came back and i'm here to stay! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Did I fix the header problem? And you didn't have the power to do it because your not an Admin anymore, I hope your not mad, and you can become a sysop again if you promise not to leave. But if you don't want to be an Admin anymore, I perfectly understand. You don't need to be one to help out here. = ) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, do you mind if I switch the skin untill we figure out what's wrong? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:33, 15 April 2008 (UTC) OK, I just thought I'd make sure, I didn't want to offend you by swiching skins after you made the custom one. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if you're inactive or not, but if you aren't, do you want to become an Administrator again? I'll be leaving for a little bit this summer, and I need to make sure I leave this wiki in good hands. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, you have become a Sysop again. Just please try to be more active here. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:08, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Inactive? Are you inactive? Please don't be, you're an admin. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC)